Baby Kicks
by MissToastie
Summary: Baby kicks and Rizzles fluff. Short one shot!


**The last time I posted a Rizzles fic I had 40 days to go until I became a mum!**

 **Now I'm the mother of a wonderful 8 month old daughter named Kadence Sasha - time flies!**

 **I wrote this fic last year, not 100% happy with it but still wanted to post it on the odd chance it's liked.**

 **\- MT.**

* * *

"I'm home!" Jane announced as she entered the house; kicking the door closed behind her. "Fresh mango's and a bag of ice for m'lady, y'know normal women crave unhealthy things during their pregnan-" Jane stopped mid sentence as she found her wife laying on the kitchen floor with her arms stretched above her head. "cy…Why are you laying on the floor?" Jane deadpanned.

"I knew you'd be home soon." Maura calmly replied.

"…So you decided to lay on the floor?" Jane tilted her head to the right. "Why?"

"He's been kicking."

"For about 6 weeks now." Jane noted; not understanding why her wife was telling her something she already knew. "Wait" She paused and stepped closer "Did your stomach just move?!"

"So it's not just me seeing the kicks visually?" Maura grinned as Jane rushed to her side.

"Holy shit, Maur!" Jane kneeled by the side of her wife. "Make him do it again!"

"Jane, I can't make him kick! He kicks when he wants to!" The M.E reached for her wife's hand and placed it on top of her stomach; just above the naval area. "Be patient."

With her hand on her wife's stomach, Jane waited in anticipation to feel movement from her son for the first time. "C'mon little man; it's your Momma."

"Did you feel that one?" Maura asked and Jane shook her head. "Wait…"

"Oh my god!" Jane's eyes widened as she pressed her hand a little harder into Maura's stomach. "I felt it! That was amazing!" Her eyes glistened as tears began to build. Her son kicked again. "Its like a tiny thud…does it feel weird?"

"A little…pass me your other hand." She took Jane's hand and pressed two fingers against her palm. "It feels like someone poking me…but from the inside."

"Does it hurt?"

"It…it sometimes takes me by surprise. It's not painful, no." Maura paused as she tried to think of how to explain it. "You know, my whole life I've been able to explain everything from as little as a paper cut to as big as a dislocated mandible." She laughed at the awful memory of dislocating her jaw when she attempted jousting for the first time during boarding school. "But I'm afraid I can't explain how this feels. And I am sorry about that."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry…I get it. To the best of my ability; I get it." Jane's face softened as she smiled at her wife. "Our little guy is kicking his Mom and that's the best thing in the whole entire world." Memories flashed through her mind of the three times during the first 12 weeks where the two of them thought they had lost their child; and now, 24 weeks along their son was kicking up a storm.

"I'm scared." Maura looked down at her stomach where her wife's hand was now gently resting. "Petrified, really."

"He's healthy, Maur." Jane spoke; thinking that her wife had somehow managed to read her mind.

"What if I'm not good enough? I'm so…awkward around TJ." She sighed. "I know you and Angela keep saying that it will come naturally when he is born; but what if it doesn't?"

"You never used to like 'What If's' or 'But's' before. What's changed?" Jane laughed.

"This." Maura rubbed her stomach. "We're having a baby and all of a sudden my mind is filled with doubt and fear; some of it irrational, some of it…"

"Natural." The Detective placed her hand her over her wife's. "Who'd have thought that Doctor Maura Isles would think like every other pregnant woman?" She lovingly teased. "You're going to be perfect and our son is so damn lucky to have you as his Mom."

Tears filled Maura's eyes. "And you as his Momma."

"I think he agrees!" Jane pulled her hand away from Maura's stomach. "That was a really big kick, buddy!" She stood up and fumbled in the drawer closest to the fridge. Her 'junk' drawer (much to Maura's dismay). "Ah ha! Bingo!" She returned to her wife's side and placed a glass marble on Maura's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Maura laughed as she watched Jane steady the marble. "Do you think it will work?"

"Uh yeah. Joshua's got a good kick on him!"

"…Joshua?"

"Sorry…I know we haven't really discussed any names." Jane blushed with embarrassment.

"I love it. Joshua Rizzoli-Isles." Maura spoke the name out loud; and as she did she was rewarded with a big kick - sending the marble rolling down the side of her stomach. "Oh I think he likes it!"

"That's my boy!" Jane placed the marble back in place.

"Joshua Ellis Rizzoli-Isles."

"Ellis? Oh hell no." Jane scrunched her face. "Definitely not Ellis."

"Marvin?" Maura suggested. "Albert?"

"Marvin? Albert?! Do you hate our son?"

"There is nothing wrong with either name." Maura sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Not much right with it either." Jane placed the marble in Maura's navel. "I think middle names can wait. To be continued?"

"To be continued" Maura agreed.

* * *

 **"To be continued" indeed. A brief one shot will be posted in a few days.**

 **\- MT**


End file.
